


idol kissing?

by MrPenguln2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Kousaka Honoka/Being Everybody's Wingman, idol kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPenguln2/pseuds/MrPenguln2
Summary: honoka is confused - what is idol kissing, why has she never heard about it, and why do so many of her friends already know about it??





	idol kissing?

Honoka burst in. “Girls!” she called to the empty classroom before her. “I’ve got a great new idea which will be sure to make us the greatest school idols the world has ever seen!!”

It was at this time that she realized she was alone. Was she the early one, or was the rest of Muse just late? She put her hands on her hips and huffed. “Those darn girls! I think we’re gonna have to have an idol talk about  _ idol punctuality  _ sometime soon!”

What Honoka failed to realize was that the text that she thought she’d sent in the groupchat an hour or two earlier had not in fact gone through, and was still sitting in her message send box, waiting to be sent. None of the girls were aware that Honoka intended to meet today at all.

Least of all Nico and Maki, who were busy being sweaty and crowded against each other, hiding in the classroom closet.  _ ”Why the hell did Honoka have to come in right now, of all times?”  _ Nico quietly hissed, banging her fist against the interior of the closet wall.

Maki slapped her hand over Nico’s mouth.  _ “Why the hell are you talking?!”  _ she whispered fiercely back.  _ “Don’t let her hear you!” _

The two girls had been participating in some incredibly heterosexual activities together, alone in the classroom, when they’d heard the characteristic jiggling of Honoka fighting with her dented key (it had fallen out of Honoka’s pocket while she expertly dodged cars in the street and gotten it run over). “Run!” Nico had shrieked, lunging for the open window.

Maki grabbed her by the shirt, saving her from launching herself out of a second-story window and shrieked back “Hide!” She yanked her into the closet where they were now huddled close together, Maki’s hand over Nico’s mouth, both of them straining to hear through the closet door what the interloping Honoka was getting up to, ‘alone’ in the idol club room.

Nico’s eyes were almost level with Maki’s chest. She glanced away and pouted; the dramatic difference in their busts became apparent as they squished against each other, crowded in by old mops, buckets, and idol costumes.

“You’re stepping on my foot,” Nico mumbled through Maki’s fingers. Maki responded by squeezing Nico’s face tighter, nails digging into her cheeks.

“Do you  _ want _ her to find us?” Maki asked incredulously, her voice not much quieter than a distressed growl. “What do I have to do to shut you up, huh?”

Nico licked Maki’s fingers to get her to let go. Maki obliged, wiping her hand on her jeans. “Ugh!! Do you have to be such a child?”

Nico, with her mouth freed, went in for the kill. She grabbed Maki’s collar with both hands and pulled her face downward, bringing it into smooching range. Nico stretched her body up tall and straight, on the very tips of her toes as she kissed Maki, their soft lips folding together like matching puzzle pieces.

Maki made a surprised little noise, but settled and kissed her back. Her hands came to rest atop Nico’s, and their fingers interlaced. With their bodies folding together, the dark and uncomfortably warm closet was made even warmer. And warmer.

When they broke apart, Nico opened her mouth to say something halfway between snarky tease and sincere apology. Maki interrupted both by kissing her again. She stroked Nico’s head, pushing her up against the opposite wall. Her fingers ran through Nico’s hair. Nico made pleasant noises into Maki’s mouth and squirmed cutely. Maki’s knee moved forward, slipping between Nico’s thighs, spreading them apart--

\--and it was at this moment that Honoka finally swung the closet door open, intending to collect some idol clothes. She’d dreamt up a few new idol moves last night and wanted to see how they felt to perform when in costume.

How surprised was she to find the redhead pianist and blackhaired idol leader holding each other amidst the clothes, boxes, and mop buckets? “Girls!” she squealed in delight. “There you are!! Oh, thank God, I thought nobody had seen my message!”

Nico and Maki stared at Honoka wearing harrowed expressions, thoroughly shooketh. A bit of Maki’s lipstick was smudged over Nico’s mouth. Even more damning, a silvery arc of mixed saliva hung in the air between their lips. Nico broke it with her tongue and fervently wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

An audible question mark pinged off of Honoka’s head. “...Girls?” she asked, concern filling her voice. “Were you two…  _ kissing _ in here?”

“No!” Nico shouted, choking on her lies and giving herself the hiccups.

“We were-,” Maki said at the same moment. They glanced at each other and Maki gave Nico’s shoulder a shove, pushing off of her to hop out of the closet and face Honoka. Nico went spilling over a box of idol gear and landed with her ass sat squarely in a mop bucket.

“We were-, see-,” Maki gestured with her hand towards Honoka’s chest, struggling to find an excuse. Honoka took a few steps backwards to accommodate Maki coming out of the closet. You see, we were--.... Idol kissing!"

Nico struggled to lift her head, giving Maki a stare of death. If looks could kill, Maki would have two very cutesy little holes burnt through the back of her head right now.  _ There’s no way she’s going to believe something so stupid!! _

Honoka paused. Absorbing. Processing. Loading.

Then, her eyes stretched wide open, filling with anime sparkles and highlights. “What’s  _ Idol kissing?” _

Nico fell backwards into her mop bucket, knocking things over, causing a general ruckus and clatter.

“Idol kissing!” Maki forced herself to smile, feeling her sins crawling on her back. “Y-you see, it’s when-- well, as you know, idols…” her hands fidgeted together in front of her, scratched the back of her head, swung around freely in the air between herself and Honoka, as if to physically pluck words from the air.  _ There’s a reason I’m not a lyricist… _

Maki was terrible at improv. And lying. And all improv was lying, anyway. Honoka maintained her glittery anime eyes, hanging on Maki’s every word. She nodded eagerly. If there was a new idol-type thing she’d not heard about, she sure as shootin’ was going to learn!!

“W-when the idols are on stage, everyone loves to see them flirt, right?” Maki stammered, “Flirting with the crowd, flirting with each other… you know, things like that! So-,”

“It’s true!!” Honoka nodded eagerly, pumping her fists before her. “The romantic appeal of an idol is a big, big element of their popularity!”

Maki gave an overly eager thumbs up, feeling sweat creep down from her forehead. “R-right! So, well… when the idols kiss each other on stage, it’s  _ extra _ exciting, right?”

Honoka gasped, a cute blush dusting her cheeks pink. “Wow, you’re right!!” she nodded, fists now balled with determination. “It  _ would _ be exciting to see something like that!! It would show the audience how strong the friendship between the two idols is!”

Nico had by now fished herself out of the closet, and came to stand between the two taller girls. On her face she wore an expression of incredulous disbelief that Honoka - an  _ idol fan _ of a level nearly equal to the great Nico herself - would believe something so blatantly untrue. “I’ve never once heard of a single instance in which school idols kiss each other on stage,” she couldn’t help but blurt out.

Her desire to be accurate to the role of a school idol was stronger than her desire to keep her Maki-kissing secret. This earned her an exasperated slap up the back of her head from a blushing, furious Maki. Nico pinched her arm in reply.

“You’re right!” Honoka nevertheless continued, too lost in her own idol plannings to notice the ‘animosity’ between her two fellow idols. “So if we perform idol kissing in our next concert, we’ll be the first! We can set the trend!”

She had latched onto the idea, and was now unstoppable. “I need to go find the rest of the girls and tell them immediately!!” Honoka said, dashing to the front of the room. “We need to plan to have all the idol kissing we can in our next performance!”

Just as she was about to explode out the door and dash down the hall, she hung on the door jam and pointed adverbly towards the continually-wrestling Nico and Maki. “Hey, you two!” she called, “I wanna see you practicing all the kissing you can!! Don’t you dare waste a minute not puckered up!”

And with that she was gone, Start-Dashing gleefully down the hall, exuding Ultimate-Wingman energy across the whole school. Nico and Maki were left alone in the idol club room, looking from the door to each other and back again.

Nico grinned, and hiccuped. “Well, you heard her, tomato,” she teased, sidling next to Maki and wrapping her arm around her hips. “Hey--  _ pucker up _ .”

Maki, blushing to the tips of her ears, planted her hand atop Nico’s face and pushed her away. “Y-you’re such a child!” she squeaked, dashing tsunnily away. Nico just rubbed at her eye and laughed.


End file.
